Happy Valentines, Hazuki!
by shanejayell
Summary: The goddesses decide to send Hazuki a special present.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Yami To Boushi to Hon no Tabibito, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. Please don't sue me, as you'd get nothing because I'm broke. And you'd waste the legal fees, your poor lawyer would have to work for nothing and end up homeless.

Mind you, a homeless lawyer might be a good thing. Was it Shakespear who suggested we start with "Kill all the lawyers?"

Anyway, this story will also have lesbians and adulty content. Though if you're reading a Yami To Boushi to Hon no Tabibito fanfiction and NOT expecting that...

Yami To Boushi to Hon no Tabibito

Happy Valentines, Hazuki!

The Great Library existed outside of normal space and time, and served as a kind of 'index' to the multiverse. Within the library were a infinite number of books, each one containing a 'story' that took place on a different world. It was watched over by two guardians, Lilith and Eve, whom some considered goddesses and devils. Depending on your perspective, of course.

Once upon a time Eve grew tired of being a guardian, and instead went into the books, incarnating herself in various stories, growing up until she was sixteen then moving on to a new life. Her sister, Lilith, eventually grew lonely and went after her, but was unable to find her. Their respective quests would carry them far from each other, but both would eventually stumble upon the same remarkable woman.

Hazuki was raised alongside her sister, Hatsumi, who was secretly Eve reborn. The adopted siblings were very close, everyone agreed, but secretly Hazuki loved Hatsumi with a deep intensity. ON the day of Hatsumi's sixteenth birthday they had a argument, spurred on by Hazuki's jealousy. Afterwards Hazuki went into Hatsumi's room to apologize... only to see her ascend into her Eve form and depart that world forever.

MOST people would give up at that point. Not Hazuki. She kidnapped a agent of Lilith that had been following Eve, bullied it into taking her to the Library, impressed Lilith, then the two of then proceeded to chase Eve across the universes. All in all a stunning feat, even if it didn't end terribly well for her.

Now, some time later, Eve and Lilith once again watched over the Library, content with their duties. Well, mostly content.

Eve carefully made her way to a certain shelve of books. She had promised Lilith she wouldn't return to the book, but just checking in would be all right...

"Eve!" a cross voice stopped her cold.

Eve turned around, flushing sheepishly, while nearly fumbling the book she was holding. "Don't DO that," she yelped, "I nearly dropped it."

"Never mind that," Lilith sighed. She looked a bit like a witch from the old stories, but done sexier. Her outfit included a VERY short black skirt, a ruffled, fancy blouse that somehow also showed off a lot of cleavage and a witch's hat.

"Lilith, hi," Eve smiled, trying to look innocent and failing completely.

"We decided to leave Hazuki alone, remember?" Lilith scolded, waving her finger at her sister.

"I know," Eve admitted, looking away. She held out the book, "But Lilith... she's so lonely!"

That made Lilith pause, her own expression becoming one of regret. Hazuki had fallen in love with Eve, chasing her across many worlds. But she and Lilith were divine beings, and no matter how much she wished Eve couldn't go back to Hazuki's world with her. In the end, they had sent Hazuki home... alone.

Lilith took the book from Eve, immediately sensing Hazuki, familiar from how long they had adventured together. It wasn't hard to get a sense of Hazuki's life, and Eve WAS right... Hazuki was lonely. She kept herself apart from others, drove herself to succeed in school and seemed to have nothing else in her life.

"You see?" Eve asked quietly.

"All right," Lilith conceded after a moment, "she's lonely. But you know we can't interfere in her life any more."

Eve's shoulders slumped a bit as she admitted, "I know."

Lilith weight the book in her hand. She did owe Hazuki something for everything they had gone through... and she still felt some affection for the girl too. "But... that doesn't mean other people can't get involved," she mused thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Eve looked up, her eyes brightening.

"I think I have a idea...," Lilith admitted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hazuki Azuma moved with a determined stride down the hallway, her long black hair nearly reaching her ass. Beautiful, striking and athletic she almost irresistably drew the eye, even in this girl's academy. But such things were none of her concern. Instead she concentrated on school and her grades, planning for the future.

Someday, Hazuki hoped, she would be reunited with Hatsumi. That dream kept her going, even when her logical mind knew it was unlikely. A fragment from a dream, a small thing to pin her hopes on... but it kept her going.

"Hey, Hazuki," Kagami called as she strode by on her way to her dorn room, "the dorm lady said you had a guest. Odd lady, but apparently her papers were in order."

"Thanks," Hazuki told her as she wondered who it might be. Her mother had visited not that long ago... maybe she was back?

Hazuki reached her door, reaching out to the handle. A odd feeling of... forboding washed over her, mixed with a odd familiarity. Whoever was on the other side, she knw them, she somehow knew. Steeling her nerve, she went in.

"Kami-sama!" a happy voice squealed, letting her come inside and close the door before pouncing on her happily.

"Ack!" Hazuki yelped as she was bowled over, the black haired girl glomping her happily.

"Kami-sama, it's been so long," Quill purred happily as the busty, brown skinned girl in jean shorts and a t-shirt snuggled up against her. Her violet eyes twinkled with amusement as she said, "you are as handsome as ever, Kami-sama."

The jeans and t-shit that Quill was wearing were practically painted on, and when Hazuki attempted to push her off she accidentally pressed against her chest. She could feel the nipple get hard, and the look Quill gave her was lusty.

"Oooh, Kami-sama," Quill moaned, wrapping herself around Hazuki like a snake. "You promised to eat me, before," she murmured into Hazuki's ear.

'Help!' Hazuki thought desperately.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You look pretty ragged," Juri Arisugawa noted as she saw Hazuki sit down. In fact that was rather shocking, as Hazuki was known for never having a hair out of place and maintaining a cool detachment. Her actually looking disheaveled was... rather surprising.

"I had a unexpected guest," Hazuki said wryly.

Juri wondered if that was the exotic lady who had showed up on campus earlier that day. Though interestingly they'd had several new arrivals today...

"All right everyone, settle down," their teacher said briskly as she walked to the podium in front of the class. Miss Futaba continued, "We have a new student joining us starting from today."

Juri was insteadted to see Hazuki visibly pale. 'What was up with her?' Juri wondered.

A attractive, slim young blond haired woman walked in from the hallway. Well, not 'walked' so much as elegantly glided, a mysterious smile on her face. While she was dressed in their school uniform, she almost looked like she should be wearing a formal kimono.

"This is Fuji Hime," Miss Futaba said, "she'll be joining us for the rest of the year. Now, wherfe do we put you..."

"I see a open seat," Fuji noted, calmly moving up the rows until she reached them. She gracefully sat down beside Hazuki and smiled, "Hello, Hazuki-dono. It's been a long time, but I am glad to see you again."

"You too," Hazuki managed.

'This is going to be interesting,' Juri mused as she watched the sweet blonde smile sunnily up at Hazuki, 'very interesting.'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

With a soft growl Hazuki disrobed, glad she was in gym class and away from the various new arrivals. What was the old saying, once was chance, two was coincidence, three was enemy action? It looked like she had already passed the three mark. Quill, Fuji and Meirin ALL appearing on the campus at the same time had to be Lilith's doing. But WHY?

(Like many people, Hazuki remained entirely oblivious to her efect on others. She was unaware that Princess Fuji had fallen in love with her, that Quill had been willing to follow her anywhere or that Meirin had been deeply awed by their initial meeting. She could be a little thick that way.)

'At least I haven't heard of any new students here,' Hazuki thought, also unaware of how many glances she was drawing as she changed. Several girls sighed dreamilly in admiration, then hurried in their own changing, hoping classmates wouldn't notice.

"Did you hear?" Arika asked Hazuki eagerly, "We're getting a new teacher!"

'Oh hell,' Hazuki thought, getting that sinking feeling once again. "Do we know who?" she asked curiously.

"Just that she's a foreigner," Arika told her, "Nina got a look at her and says she's REALLY pretty, too."

Just then a tall, purple haired woman strode in, wearing a gym tracksuit. Her full breasts were VERY visible under her sweatshirt, and her golden eyes looked amused. "Hello, everyone," she adressed the students, "my name is Yoko Sumeragi, I'll be taking over the class for the rest of the year."

"Wow," Arika breathed out. She then noticed the odd look on Hazuki's face, "What's wrong?"

Hazuki shook her head. It would take FAR too long to explain. "Long story," she muttered, hoping she could quietly blend in and not be noticed.

"By the way, Miss Azuma?" Yoko said.

Hazuki froze. "Yes, ma'am?" she asked reluctantly.

"I look forward to you showing me some of your kendo moves," Yoko smiled as she drawled, "in private."

'Oh no...' Hazuki sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"She doesn't seem much happier," Eve noted as she and her sister checked in on Hazuki.

"Give it time," Lilith advised. "If anyone is going to make Hazuki loosen up, it's that crew."

Eve sighed. "I hope so," she said, "I just want her to be as happy as we are."

Lilith kissed her gently, "Well, I don't know i THAT is possible..."

To be continued...?

Notes: Well, probably NOT to be continued. We'll see. My take on the series is anime based, with a large influence by Suzume CA's Yamibo/Strawberry panic fiction. Especially the idea of Lilith and Eve being lovers too. I'm also stealing the concept that Eve and Lilith don't really GET people, completely. Hence their deciding it's a GOOD idea to drop four potential mates on Hazuki at one time...

In canon, Fuji and Quill both seem VERY willing to jump Hazuki's bones. Not sure about Yoko and Meirin, but I think a argument could be made for their being interested, at least.


End file.
